Give it Time
by BB-lover14
Summary: My version of what should happened in Watershed.


**A/N: My own version of how Watershed should of played out. I hope you enjoy it. **

He didn't want to fight any more, he wants to draw a resolution. 

The stars twinkled in the night's sky, the air crisp. A chill could be felt, as the breeze brushed over his skin. The sound of eerie silence shrouded over him. The outline of the trees in the park where barely visible in the moonlight. He came here to think, to breathe & to be. 

His day had started as any other would. He woke up next to his girlfriend, watching as she peacefully slept. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and then had slipped out to make breakfast. She had appeared as soon as the aroma of coffee filled the morning air. She looked stunning, her hair tousled from sleep, her eyes still full of dreams. She was in one of his white button downs and nothing else. Her long, delicious legs ran for miles down from the hem. Her hips swaying to a unknown beat as she made her way towards him. She drapes her arms around his waist as he stands at the cooker, making eggs and bacon. The heat from her bare arms infusing into his naked torso. A feather light kiss placed on the pulse point of his neck, which makes him hum in appreciation. The sound vibrating in his chest which causes her to squeeze him tighter to her. 

Screw the eggs and bacon he thinks, he turns off the heat. He places the frying pan to one side before turning in her grip. He pushes her gently backwards until her body touches into the counter uses his foot to gently part her feet so he can step into the newly created space. Her hand snaking up his back until it comes to rest on the nape of his neck. Her fingers gently caressing the tender skin there. His puts one hand onto the curve of her hips while the other tangles into her golden brown locks of hair. He brings her head towards him until their lips are almost touching. He can see the desire spark in her eyes, like when you bang two pieces of flint together. He gives her a second of nothing but his breath fanning across her face teasing her. She has had enough and closes the gap. She crashes her lips onto his, jolts of electricity quiver over his skin. 

At first it starts off softly, the faintest of touches. Then they find their rhythm, each trying for dominance as her tongue breaks through the barrier of his lips. The kiss becomes fiery, hard and full of passion. Hands roaming over what ever parts of each other they can reach. They break for breath, and he places his hands on her hips and hoists her onto the clear counter behind. The desire takes over her eyes and she pulls him to her. Lips, tongues and mouths battling once again. He reaches for the buttons of the shirt she is wearing, he pops open the first two. Then they get brought down to earth with a crash. Someone coughs loudly from across the room. 

He releases Beckett, and turns, covering her now visible cleavage with his body. He is met by the sight of his mother grinning at him. He feels the flame of embarrassment fill his cheeks, Beckett cowering behind him as he speaks... 

" Hello mother, I thought you where staying out last night?" 

His mother chuckles as she answers, 

" Well Richard I was, but as you can see it is now morning not night." 

"But...I...Ummmm..." 

His mother just gives a wave as she turns to go upstairs. 

" I shall leave you too it, just don't make too much of a mess. Also good morning Katherine, lovely to see you." 

She peeks out from behind him and address the lady as she climbs the stairs. 

"Morning Martha." 

Lets just say the mood is killed at this point, he helps her off the side. Once her feet are permanently on the ground, she makes her excuses and goes to get ready for work. He turns back puts the coffee back on and finishes breakfast. After making sure everything is ready, he heads back towards his room to get changed. As he enters she appears from his cupboard, wearing only black suit pants and a lacy black bra. 

He has to restrain him self from taking her there and then. She must know his pain, because she gives him a mischievous grin before kissing his cheek. She chucks on a dark purple shirt, grabs her jacket and heads towards the kitchen. A cold shower is in order for him. 

He reappears ten minutes later. He guzzles down his coffee and food before heading to the front door, where she is currently putting on her heels. They head off to work in her squad car, weaving through early morning New York commuter traffic. 

No new body has dropped all morning and he is bored. Beckett has been catching up on paperwork. She heads off to make some more coffee, he watches her go. Her desk phone rings, his doesn't even think about it. He automatically picks it up. 

"Detective Beckett's phone, she is currently unavailable, so can I take a message." 

"Yes hello, this is a call from the employment office at the Federal board of investigation in D.C. We're calling because Detective Beckett, has passed the interview and being offered a position here in DC." 

His breath hitches, for a minute all is silent. He can hear the woman on the other end of the line asking if he is still there. It takes him a couple of deep breaths before he can answer. 

"Thank you, I will let her know." 

He puts down the phone, scribbles the message on a post it note, slams it on to her keyboard and storms out. She hears the commotion, as she returns from the break room. However she doesn't see who causes it. She gets back to her desk and notices he has gone. She places his coffee mug down in front of his spot. She presumes he is in the bathroom until she looks down at her keyboard. 

"Shit" 

The expletive escapes from her mouth as her hand waivers over the note. The yellow standing out like a warning beacon. She reads it and her heart sinks to her stomach. She feels a bout of nausea overcome her, she has to place her hand over her mouth to stop it coming out. She turns and runs for the stairs, hoping to catch him before he leaves the precinct. She bashes into a few people in the stairwell as she takes the steps two at a time. She flings the door open at the bottom, stepping into the reception area. She is out of breath, hands on knees trying to fill her lungs with oxygen. She looks towards Frank the front desk officer. He just shakes his head and points at the exit. She knows she has missed him, she makes her way to the side and leans against one of the walls. 

Where will he have gone?, he wasn't suppose to find out like this. To be honest she never thought she would get the job. If she thought she had a fighting chance she would have told him. Tears sting at her eyes how could she have been so stupid, there were supposed to be no more secrets between them. She's unsure how long she stands there, leaning against the wall. Head back, eyes closed, mulling over what to do next. 

She doesn't have much longer to think as someone claps a hand on her shoulder. She opens her eyes and finds Esposito & Ryan standing before her. She swipes the back of hand under her eyes catching any tears that have tried to escape.

"Sorry Beckett, but we have a fresh one at 23rd and Lex." 

She just simply nods, Espo hands over her keys and gun. Bless him he bought her stuff down from her desk. She mouths him a thank you to which he nods before she heads out with her boys. Castle will have to wait, now she has a victim and their family to worry about. 

He spends the rest of his day locked away in his office, the pain of her lie still too fresh. His mother tries to talk some sense into him but he ignores her. He writes new Nikki Heat chapters filled with rage, he will never publish them but it makes him feel better. He doesn't call her he doesn't want to hear her excuses. He thought that they had made progress in their relationship but now he is not so sure. 

The case takes most of the day, she doesn't have a spare minute to call him, to explain, to put things right. She considers the fact that she has been offered the job. Her mind fights with in it's self whether it is the right move for her or not. Her moment of clarity comes as she interrogates a suspect. She pushes up from the table and paces around the room. This is her home, the place where she gives victims there rights back. She can't imagine being anywhere else. Encouraged by her realization she gives all she has at the suspect and he soon crumbles under her stare. He confesses to the murder and the case is done.

She hands him over to the duty jail officer and heads out into the bullpen. She can't help but smile as she passes through. Espo calls over to her as she passes ...

"Why are you so happy?" 

"I'll let you know later guys."

She remarks back before she grabs her things. She is gone before they have a comeback. She calls him as she makes her way to her car. Of course he doesn't answer she didn't suspect he would. However she knows he will check his voicemails, so she leaves him one. 

"Hi Castle, I know your mad and I know why, but please let me explain. Meet me at the swings where we had our talk last year." 

She hopes that he will show, but she can't be sure. The air has a crisp feeling as she steps out of the car in the car park at the edge of the park. She pulls her scarf tighter around her neck, trying to keep in the warmth. She passes couples and families walking through as she makes her way to the swings. These swings hold significance to them as a couple. This is where she told Castle that the wall surrounding her heart was slowly crumbling away. This is the place where her and Castle's relationship began. The night had begun to set in, the sun setting threw shadows across the ground. 

She would wait here for as long as it took. She put her headphones in, selected her favorite song and pushed her feet on the ground. The movement of the swing instilling a hope in her chest as the lyrics of the song infused her heart.

_**"Never know what happens next  
I hope its easier with me right by your side**_

As long as we keep on fighting  
I swear there is a silver lining  
We're gonna see the sun come out

We gotta give it time  
Gotta give it time  
We're gonna be alright." 

So here he finds himself. He feels his phone buzzing in his pocket as he looks out over the park. He lets it go to voicemail, he doesn't want to talk to anybody right now. He leaves it ten minutes before he pulls out his phone and checks his messages. As soon as he hears her voice, his body betrays his mind, a warmth spreads through his heart. He wants to be angry but her voice does things to him that he can't explain. She explains that she wants to meet to talk things through. His mind tells him no but once again his body betrays him. He pushes up from the bench and starts in the direction of the swings. 

When he arrives there he is met by the cutest sight. She is swinging slowly, head back, earphones in and a big smile adorning her face. He watches her for a moment before stepping towards her. She must feel his presence as she opens her eyes and her green orbs pierce his. He takes the swing next to her facing the opposite way. She removes the ear buds and starts to speak.

" Castle I'm sorry, I should have told you about the job in DC. Truth is I never thought I would get it, even though I should not have kept it from you. I slipped into my old ways, like we where before. I didn't mean to hurt you. I suppose I didn't think I just did. I hope you can forgive me." 

He is lost for words his emotions all jumbled up, on one hand he is angry on the other he understands. She continues... 

"I'm not taking the job, I have all I ever want right here in New York with you." 

He can't take it any longer... 

" I have to scratch and claw my way for everything with you. The moment I think I have it all thought out, you throw another curveball in my direction. However I have thought it over and I want to be with you through the thick and the thin. I will follow you wherever you decide to go, whatever you decide to do." 

He drops to his knee, fishes a box out of his pocket. He looks her straight in the eyes and says... 

"Katherine Houghton Beckett will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

She is speechless, heck she is so shocked. She thought he might break up with her. She never imagined this, however she doesn't really have to think about it. 

"Yes." 

He scoops her up and into his arms before she can blink. He slips the ring onto her finger then takes her lips with his. They stay there for awhile in each others arms...the lyrics on repeat in her mind.

_**"Never know what happens next  
I hope its easier with me right by your side**_

As long as we keep on fighting  
I swear there is a silver lining  
We're gonna see the sun come out

We gotta give it time  
Gotta give it time  
We're gonna be alright." 

**THE END **

**A/N: I hope it was okay, the thought came into my head and the words just flowed out onto the page. The song is Give it time by Tyrone Wells.**


End file.
